Generally, synthetic polyolefin rubber is widely applied as electrical insulators, radiator hoses, weatherstrips, and windshield wiper blades because of its excellent electrical and mechanical properties.
Patent Documents 1 to 5 disclose the addition of organopolysiloxanes to synthetic polyolefin rubbers. Since the purpose of adding organopolysiloxanes is to improve heat resistance, they refer nowhere to surface lubricity or slipperiness.
Patent Documents 6 and 7 disclose the addition of organohydrogensiloxane and platinum catalyst to synthetic polyolefin rubber. Since the organohydrogensiloxane is used as a crosslinker for synthetic polyolefin rubber, it must contain at least two Si—H groups per molecule.
Most prior art methods for imparting lubricity to the surface of synthetic polyolefin rubber require post-treatments of the cured synthetic rubber surface such as coating of solvent-dilution or emulsion type silicone compositions. Such post-treatments are disadvantageous in productivity, safety, and cost.